Calamity: Dreamscape!
by Role Player Roy
Summary: This is a crossover betwean Digimon and Doom. Yes, that's right, Doom. Yes, I know I'm insane. (Darkfic, as gorry as I could get it.)


Calamity: Dreamscape!  
a Digimon/Doom crossover, if you can believe that, by Role Player Roy 

As with all my fics, this is compleatly open to MSTing. Just tell me first.  
[lorddunderhead@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de-dilly-de, there they are, a-standing in a row. I haven't, on the other hand, any Digimon. Yes, we have no Digimon, we have no Digimon today. 

Welcome to NetDOOM!  
Searching for a game at 001.353.256.32.............done.  
Server Message:  
This will be a multipart game.   
This is the first map on this server's rotation.   
Looking for a node..........................................................................found a node.  
Loading .WAD file...............done.  
Entering game...  


Calamity: Dreamscape!  
----------  
Location: Union Aerospace Corporation radioactive waist facility, Mars  
Time: Sometime in the late twenty-first century 

A synthisised heavy-metal soundtrack is heard, coming from nowhere. 

Lieutenant Hikari Kamya survayed the bloodshed. Human body parts, as well as diabolic tissues, covered the walls. And she was the one who was to rescue this god-forsaken place? She checked her ammo. Five rounds left on her shotgun, not enough to get through without some creativity. 

"Grraagh!" A possesesed! Without checking, she fired, point blank at it's chest. Then she realized who the zombie was, or at least had been befor it had been taken over by the forces of Hell. 

"My god, Taichi!" 

---------- 

"TAI!" 

Kari screemed as her brother ran in to her from his bedroom. "What is it, Kari? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, Tai, it was terrible! I had that dream again! I.. I killed you..." 

"It's ok, Kari, it was only a dream." 

"Tai, I'm scared!" 

"I know, Kari. It was only a dream. Go back to sleep." 

---------- 

The next day at school, Kari was having trouble concentrating. It was weird, like things were happening, but they weren't. 

"...So I told him, 'Matt, they haven't taken the Comms Center yet, we should set up base there!'" 

Kari face faulted. "I'm sorry, what, TK?" 

"I said that I told Matt I didn't care what song he started with. Are you ok, Kari? You look pale." 

"No, I'm fine. You sure you didn't say something about a Comms Center?" 

"No. Are you sure your ok? Maybe you should stop eating the caffeteria food." 

---------- 

There it was again. That eerie heavy metal. And the haunting feeling she was alone, that it was All Up to Her. 

As she walked down the hall from her locker, she felt dizzy and disoriented. Was this hallway so empty a moment ago? When she turned the corner, she found not a hallway of brick lined with lockers, but a dimly lit concreat coridor. There was a strip of floressent lights halfway up the wall on both sides, and the dank twilight affect was added to by the flickering display pannals that were embedded into the walls at regular intervals. Occasionaly, there would be a crate labeled 'Explosive' or 'Property of the Union Aerospace Corporation'. She stood in awe... 

"Kari!" 

"Huh..." Reality flooded back to her. "What? TK..." She looked back down the hall. Nothing there but the math hallway that was there befor. A group of people had gathered, and were stairing. 

"Kari, you've just been standing there for nearly two minutes. What's wrong?" He tried to calm her down as they walked into thier math class. 

"It's nothing, TK, really. Don't worry abou... Oh God!" 

"What? What is it?" 

"You don't see it?" It was, after all, hanging right obove his seat. The limbless human torso gently swung back an forth in the breze from the open window, hanging from the celing like so much slaughtered beef. She could even smell it... decomposing. That wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was the patch on the remnants of uniform on the mass of flesh. It read "Lt. Takiru Takaishi." And he was just sitting there. Under it. "...urp..." She ran out of the room, holding her mouth. 

---------- 

Davis sat on the bed in the nurses office. He was trying to surpress the urge to throw up. The arm on the floor wasn't helping. It was severed, of course, but was also holding a candal that seemed to be part of an alter. The nurse didn't seem to notice. 

"Hello, hello, hello, what seems to be the matter now?" She came over to the boy with the gogals and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. 

"Ah'm sehinng thinks," said Davis, the thermometer making him innarticulate. 

"Ooough... what's wrong with me..." Kari came walking through the door of the clinic. At the sound of her voice, Davis' ears perked. This could be a chance for him to, er, comfort her. But when he looked up, the person he saw wasn't the Kari he knew. 

"Dya! The heck?!" Davis jumped in a fearful stupor when he saw her. She... it... had dirty hair, turned a bright green with mold and spotted with purple, dry, matted blood. The skin was paisty and orange. The thing that once may have been Kari wore a United Nations Martian Military Forces Marine uniform. (How did he know that?) The most prominant difference betwean this Kari and the Kari he knew, however, was the entry wounds. One in her shoulder. One in the pelvis. One right above the left eye socket. This thing couldn't be alive. 

It took him only seconds to assess the situation. Then it was time to act. 

"OH MY GOD! A POSSESSED!" He hid behind the nurse's desk as fast as he possibly could. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear. There we several gunshots, some loud grunting, and a body hitting the floor. The scene around him faded into that of a warehouse. He hid behind a crate, and holding a chaingun. Taking a quick look around the edge of the box, he could see that a marine had been the loser of the battle. The possessed ( 'Possessed'? What the heck is that?) that was attacking was no longer Kari, but a literaly faceless ex-marine that Davis didn't know. 

As the new reality of the warehouse invaded Davis' being, so did knowledge associated with it. 

Lt. Second Class Daisuke Motimiya came out of hiding and carried out his orders, destroying the undead monstrosity....  
  


SCORE BOARD  
Player Frags  
Kari 1  
TK Spectating  
Tai -1  
Davis 1  
Izzy Spectating  
  
  


FRAG LIMIT REACHED  
[In-game Chat] Role Player Roy: gg  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:lorddunderhead@hotmail.com



End file.
